gildorymfandomcom-20200214-history
The RP PVP system
RP PVP Gildorym uses its own RP PVP system. Using the Emote system * * to act out actions, a /roll system to determine the outcome and a Turn-based system to allow cohesion and fairness. In an RP PVP fight between two people. Each person takes a turn on attempting an action. For example: Jared: * charges at Richard and attempts to punch him in the face* Richard: *Richard dodges to the left, and swings at Jared's kidneys* As you can see, after the fight started, Richard did a response to Jared's action and then an action of his own. Do not spam multiple actions. You only get one per round. Each action must be attempted. You are not guaranteed to hit your opponent. The way we decide if you hit your opponent is with the /roll system. Your class/level/race dictates the number you can roll on. Every player gets a number dictated by their level. For example a level 6 fighter gets +6 for level and +2 for class. So in rolling attempts, they type /roll 8. Below is the chart: The Rolls for your Class & Race can be found on the Relevant pages on this website. How does this work? Whenever you attempt an action, you must roll for your number, and your opponent his. Heres an example. Jared is a level 8 Bowman, fighting Richard, a level 9 Fighter in melee. Jared only gets +8 to melee where as Richard gets a +11. Jared: * charges at Richard and attempts to punch him in the face* Jared: rolls a 3 out of 8. Richard rolls at 10 out of 11. Richard: *Richard dodges to the left, and swings at Jared's kidneys* Richard rolls a 11 out of 11. Jared rolls a 8 out of 8. Jared: * is hit in the kidneys, letting out a groan, he trys to uppercut Richard in the face* Jared rolls 7 out of 8. Richard rolls 3 out of 11. Richard: * is hit in the face, letting out a growl, he tries to jab back at jared into his face* A player may use any spell or ability available to him in /skills. When RP'd out in a battle. (it must also make logical sense) Any player is allowed to take 5 hits in a battle. On the fifth hit, the person is knocked unconcious, or if with weapons, killed. The opponent who wins has the choice as to whether to RP kill his opponent or just knock him out. The Complicated Bit Each player has a "ACTION", For each action taken against you, you are allowed to "DEFEND". When all players involved have had an action, It starts again. We call this a "ROUND". This is repeated until there is a winner. ROUND 1: A Attacks Player B B Dodges and attacks player A A Dodges ROUND 2: A Attacks Player B B Is Hit B Attacks Player A A Misses Each player takes a turn, in taking an action in that round, whilst also defending against any actions taken upon them. Groups When players are involved in Battles of more then two. Each player takes turn in taking an Action per round. ROUND 1: A Attacks Player B B Dodges and attacks player A A Dodges C Attacks Player B B Dodges D Attacks Player B B Is Hit. ROUND 2: A Attacks Player B B Is Hit B Attacks Player A A Misses C Attacks Player B B Is Hit D Attacks Player B B Is Hit. ROUND 3: A Attacks Player B B Is Hit and Dies. Battle Loss Penalty If your character is involved in a fight and loses but lives. He automatically takes a -3 to all fights thereafter. The penalty can be removed by seeking Healing from a Healer, or resting in a bed for a full evening (40 minutes). Special Conditions "Miss a go" - If you recieve the effect you become unable to act for one turn. Your opponent may take an action on you, and you may not defend yourself. This effect lasts only for one round. Each skill of this effect can only be used Once in a RP PVP Fight. Current Skills: Stun Mesmerize - If you recieve the effects of any of these spells, you become "mesmerized" for each turn after you must roll a magic defense against your opponent too "break out" of the effect. Your opponent may take out an action each turn, and you do not roll a defense roll. Each skill of this effect can only be used Once in a RP PVP Fight. Current Skills: Lullaby, Confuse, Fear, MindShatter, Despair Healing Healers in Gildorym follow their own specific rules for rolling. If they are unchallenged in their spell casting, they are not required to roll in order to heal a successful amount. For example, if your character is Healing another player's wounds after battle. However, should another player attempt to "Interrupt" their spell casting, they are forced to roll against the other player. In Battle, Healers follow the same rule system. Provided they are within 5 blocks of another player, they can cast a healing spell mid combat on another player. This is a system, which stays true to all faerun based games. The level they can heal however, depends upon the skill: Layhands - Heals themselves or one other player of one hit during combat (can be cast multiple times during one RP PVP fight). Pray - Heals themselves or one other player of two hits during combat (can only be cast once during an RP PVP fight). GroupHeal: - Heals all players within a 5 block radius for one hit during combat (can only be cast once during an RP PVP fight). Invuln - Renders the caster invulnerable from all attacks for two rounds. Healing Potions - These can be used to heal one hit during a fight or a serious wound during RP. Using a potion costs one action in a fight, and in RP PVP it must be doused onto the wound using a cloth.